


Rest Stop

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Ever wonder what those long car rides with Sam and Dean look like as they travel to a case?





	1. Chapter 1

 “Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you. In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor, boo-hoo-hoo. Now we all did what we could do. Now Watergate does not bother me. Does your conscience bother you, tell the truth. Sweet Home Alabama!” Dean’s off key singing radiated around the Impala as Sam searched for a case in the passenger seat.

“Dean,”

Dean broke off from the next verse and turned to Sam, “got something?”

“I think so.”

“Hit me.”

“Two campers were attacked by what authorities are calling a bear but they never found the bodies,” Sam replied.

“So, what we thinking? Wendigo?” Dean asked.

“Looks like it, what do you say?”

“We’ve gone places for less, let’s go. Where is it?”

“Maine,” Sam replied.

They had been wrapping up a werewolf case in California so Maine was a few days drive away, “I’ll drive for a few hours then we’ll switch.”

“Sounds good,” Sam said with a yawn as he stretched back in his seat and Dean turned the music down low.

Dean shook Sam awake halfway through Nevada. Dean had been driving for five hours and his eyes were starting to droop and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep going. “Why don’t we just stop for the night?” Sam suggested.

There was nothing in sight only the open road, a motel was out of the question, so that meant it was going to be a night in Baby. Dean pulled over when they reached a part of the road that widened out by the shoulder. Putting Baby in park, Dean turned to Sam, “well are you going to sit there all night?” Sam rolled his eyes then got out of the car and opened the back door. Dean spread out along the front bench and he heard Sam doing the same behind him. “Goodnight Sammy.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

There was a rustle of leather as Sam shifted in the backseat. Dean knew that Sam didn’t fit on the seat, he didn’t fully fit either, but he had a little more leeway than Sam, being a few inches shorter than him. Sam never really slept very well when he had to sleep in the Impala, Dean on the other hand, sometimes preferred his Baby to a motel bed. There was something about the car that always made Dean feel at home, like he was a kid again and had fallen asleep on a long car ride to a case. Dean had some of his best nights sleep in Baby, even if at times it was a little uncomfortable.

There were times when Dean had woken up to find a blanket draped over his shoulders and his father gone. Dean had thought it was his father's doing at first, but he later learned that it had been Sam. When John would go off to hunt something small that would only take an hour or two, he would often leave them behind on the side of the road wherever he was hunting and they would wait for him to come back. Sometimes Dean would be asleep and he’d wake up to find his father gone and Sam sitting patiently in the backseat, with is nose in a book or his eyes following every car that passed them. Sometimes it would be the other way around. Dean would be the one wrapping Sammy up in a threadbare blanket and keeping watch for anything that might come out at them. The Impala had always felt, _safe_ . The Impala had always felt like, _home_ . Whenever something bad happened there was always Baby, she was the one constant in Dean’s life. Sure, Sam was a constant too, but when Sam went off to college and it was just Dean, he had his Baby. From the beginning that car had been by his side, she’d taken just as many beatings as Dean had, maybe even more. She’d been wrecked and rebuilt, drooled on and bled on, and much much more, but the one thing she’d always been, was _there._

So, another night’s sleep in Baby wasn’t something Dean minded. In fact, he liked the sound of the car shifting whenever he moved, the feel of leather on his face whenever he rolled over, he even found himself enjoying the slight hardness of the door as he used it for a pillow. With Sam’s soft breathing coming from behind him, Dean drifted off to sleep.

Dean woke to Sam shaking him, “Dean, we have to go.”

“Wha?” Dean asked, squinting as he sat up.

“There’s a cop outside,” Sam replied.

Dean grumbled slightly but opened the door to meet the cop. “Monrin’ officer,” he grinned.

The officer cut straight to the point,  “you boys can’t stay here.”

“We’re sorry, officer, we’d been driving all night and we needed to stop,” Sam said.

The officer narrowed his eyes at them and held out his hand, “license and registration please.”

With a sigh Dean pulled out his wallet, handed the officer one of his many fake IDs, then reached into Baby’s glove box and took out the registration. The officer took the papers and headed back to his car to run their plates. Dean shot Sam a look that said, ‘be ready’.

Dean watched as the officer stood from the car and drew his gun, “get down on the ground!” he shouted.

Dean sighed, “great,” he muttered to Sam.

They both sank to their knees, “all the way!” the officer ordered.

With a roll of his eyes Dean pressed himself to the ground and the officer moved forward, Sam did the same beside him. “Is this really necessary?” Dean asked.

“You boys have been busy,” the officer ignored Dean’s question as he pulled handcuffs from his waistband. He stepped over Sam first, grabbing Sam’s arms and pinning them behind his back. “There’s a warrant out for you boys’ arrest. Some pretty odd stuff you two have been accused of; impersonating a government official, forgery, grave robberies, larson, murder, kidnapping.  Now, don’t try anything,” he growled, his gun still pointed at Dean as he struggled to cuff Sam.

Dean smirked, “wouldn’t dream of it, officer.”

At that moment Sam pushed upwards and Dean moved to help. The officer went from having Sam pinned to the ground to being sprawled on his back with Dean’s gun pointed at his head. “I suggest you _don’t try anything_ and we can be on way.”

The officer struggled under Sam’s grip and somehow managed to get an arm free to punch him. Sam fell backwards and in seconds a gun was being pointed at Sam. Dean saw the tension of the officer’s finger on the trigger and Dean acted fast. His gun recoiled as the bullet left the chamber and hit the officer in the chest. Sam struggled to his feet as the officer fell. “Is he..?”

Dean nudged the officer with his foot, “I think so.”

“We should hide the car,” Sam said, his eyes were still trained on the officer. Together they moved the officer into his car and pushed the car off the side of the road. Dean quickly started up Baby and pulled away from the police cruiser.

Another few hours passed and they hit the state line of Wyoming. Dean was growing hungry so they stopped at a gas n’ sip. They split up, Dean heading for the bathroom and Sam heading inside the store. “Don’t forget the pie!” Dean called over his shoulder. Sam just rolled his eyes.

Dean came out of the bathroom as Sam was paying for their food. He handed the bag to Dean and Dean eagerly opened it. “Where’s the pie?”

“You don’t always need pie, Dean,” Sam replied before he disappeared into the bathroom.

“ _You don’t always need pie, Dean_ ,” Dean mimicked Sam as he stormed into the store.

Dean found a container of cherry pie and made his way to the cashier. She was a girl around twenty-five with straight blond hair and brown eyes, she smiled at Dean as he placed the pie on the counter. “Mm, cherry, that’s my favorite kind.”

Dean flashed one of his winning smirks at the girl, “mine too uh,” Dean squinted at the nametag on her shirt and licked his lips, “Jenna.”

As she rang up Dean’s purchase she said, “you know my name, it’s only fair I know yours.”

“I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” she said. “That’ll be $3.50.” Dean handed her a five and she opened the cash register. “There was a big guy in here a minute ago, are you with him?”

Dean nodded, “yeah, he’s my brother.”

“Where are you heading?” Jenna asked as she handed him his change.

“We’re on a road trip up to Maine,” Dean replied as he pocketed the change.

“Well, have a safe trip, Dean.”

Dean took the pie, gave Jenna one more smile and left the gas n’ sip to find Sam waiting by the Impala. “Seriously dude?”

“What?” Dean replied, “I love me some pie.” Sam just shook his head and Dean opened the driver’s seat door.

They sat in in the car and ate their food. Dean fiddled with the volume as the song _Stairway to Heaven_ came over the radio. Swallowing his mouthful of pie, Dean started to sing, “there's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven, when she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for, oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven.”

“Dean, really?” Sam said.

“What do I always say Sammy, driver picks the music-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam waved his hand in the air, “but we’re not driving right now.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “doesn’t matter, she’s my car.”

Sam just shook his head as Dean turned the volume up even louder. He kept singing as he started the car and began to back out of the gas n’ sip. The day went on, Sam and Dean switched driving at Nebraska and Dean got a few hours of sleep before Sam was poking him awake at another gas n’ sip. Dean filled up Baby’s gas tank and Sam went to buy dinner. Per usual Sam came back with a salad and Dean was left with a bag of beef jerky.

“This is it?” Dean said, frowning at the bag.

Sam shrugged, “sorry, that’s all they had that you would actually even consider eating.”

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled as they climbed back in the car.

Sam fell asleep and Dean smirked at his little brother, in a couple hours he’d come up with a clever way to wake Sam. While Sam slept Dean watched the scenery pass by. When the sign for Iowa came into view Dean decided that it was time to wake Sam. There were no other cars on the road so Dean quickly slammed on the brakes, sending Sam forward. Sam woke with a cry of surprise as his arms shot out to protect himself. Dean didn’t stop hard enough for Sam to hurt himself but it still earned him a glare.

“Rise and shine Sammy.”

“What the hell, Dean.”

Dean shrugged, “I was bored.”

Sam glowered at his brother and pulled out the bag of beef jerky, that Dean had barely touched, and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and Dean laughed. “Do you wanna drive?”

“Sure, it’ll give me time to think of a way to get revenge.”

Dean smirked at Sam and pulled over. They switched seats and Dean took the bag of beef jerky and opened it. He chewed loudly as Sam changed the radio station. He made a face as classical music radiated through Baby. “Seriously?”

Sam just grinned, “what is it you always say Dean? Something about, ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakhole’.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned towards the window to try and get some shut eye. He fell asleep somewhere between the end of Iowa and the beginning of Illinois but he woke up in Indiana when Sam smacked him hard across the face. “Dude!” Dean yelled.

“Payback,” Sam grinned. “It’s your turn to drive anyway.”

“Bitch.” Dean said as he got out of the car.

“Jerk.” Sam shot back as they passed each other in the front of the Impala.

  
  
  


     

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to posting the last chapter :)

Dean pulled off of the highway in Ohio, a sign for a motel shining by the exit. “If we really push it we’ll be in Maine by tomorrow,” Dean said. “Has anything new come up on the case?”

Sam shook his head, “nothing much, police are still looking for the bear.”

“Have there been any other attacks?”

“Not that I’ve found,” Sam replied.

“Well that’s good.”

Sam nodded, “yeah, we can only hope it stays that way.”

Dean parked the Impala at the motel and they went to the front desk to ask for a room, “two queens,” Dean said with a smile at the woman working the counter.

“Cash or credit?” she asked.

“Credit,” Dean replied, pulling one of his false credit cards from his wallet, the name Jacobie Jordan was printed on it.

The woman squinted at the card, “so,  _Jacobie_ , what brings you to Ohio?”

“My brother and I are just passing through on a road trip to Maine,” Dean replied.

“Oh? Do you have family up there?” she asked.

“Something like that,” Dean replied.

She handed him back his card and Dean took it. “You’re in room 103.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled.

“Have a nice night,” the woman called after them as Sam and Dean left the front desk.

They grabbed their bags from the trunk of the Impala and opened their room. Per usual, there were two semi-lumpy beds and the walls were covered in peeling floral wallpaper. “Well, I’m going to hit the hay.”

“Me too,” Sam said.

****

Sam and Dean got up early so they could try and get to Maine by the afternoon. Dean took to the driver's seat and Sam napped in the passenger seat. They traveled through Pennsylvania and New York before they took a rest stop in Massachusetts.

“Dean, I’m capable of getting gas too you know,” Sam said as Dean nearly pushed Sam away from the pump.

“I know, I just want to do it,” Dean replied.

Sam sighed and shook his head, “it’s just a car.”

“How dare you,” Dean growled. “She is  _not_ ‘just a car’.”

“Yeah whatever, I’m going to get food.”

Dean patted the trunk of the Impala and shot a glare in Sam’s direction, “don’t listen to him Baby, he’s just jealous.”

When Sam returned with the food Dean slipped back into the driver's seat and Sam sunk into the passenger's seat. “I thought I was going to drive the rest of the way to Maine.”

“After what you said, you’ll be lucky to ever drive her again,” Dean retorted as he sped out of the gas station.

By the time they reached Maine Dean was barely keeping his head up. They booked a motel room and then Dean took a few hours of shut eye before he and Sam started working the case.

It was a relatively easy case solve. They talked to the locals and then scouted out the woods. They found the Wendigo within an hour and sent it up in flames. When they returned to the car Dean slid into the driver’s seat.

“Look Dean,” Sam said. “I’m sorry about what I said yesterday.”

Dean sniffed and started the car, “yeah okay, bitch.”

Sam grinned and smiled at Dean, “jerk.”


End file.
